


The Wrapper

by Trader_Sam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Break Up, Cheating, Exes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Restaurants, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trader_Sam/pseuds/Trader_Sam
Summary: An old love is met with its end.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Wrapper

The door was as heavy as her heart. The cold January winds pierced through her thin shirt as she walked onto the rooftop terrace. The last bit of warm air left her back as the door to the restaurant closed behind her. The winter air kept everyone else inside. He was waiting there for her, as he had been for twenty minutes. “Where is your coat Grace?” he asked.  
“I left it in the car.” She did not. She was hoping it would be an excuse to not be on that rooftop for very long. He took his long, gray pea coat off without hesitation and handed it to her. “No Peter, I won’t be needing that.  
“For god’s sake grace it is twenty degrees out here.” He started to wrap the wool coat around her shoulders, but she moved away and took the coat out of his hands.  
“If it’s so cold, then why the hell did you have us meet on a rooftop terrace?” She held the soft coat in her hands. She wanted to put on his coat, but what would it cost her? She could smell the same cologne that he wore fifteen years ago. A flood of memories came into her head. She let the coat win. She put her arms through it and only the tips of her fingers could be seen through the long sleeves.  
“What’s more romantic than a rooftop in January?”  
“Literally anything jackass. I didn’t come up here for something romantic; I came up here because you begged me to.” She slid in her hands into the deep pockets of the coat.  
“Grace please here me out, I’ve missed you so goddamn much. Every day since the last day, I have thought of you. Every woman I’ve ever been with- “  
“Exactly, that’s the issue Paul. You wanted to fuck around and then come back to me!”  
“It was not like that and you know it Grace. You lived too far away, and you know I despise long distance.”  
“You despise long distance because all you want is sex!” She moved and leaned over the rail and looked at the cars driving by. He put her hand on his shoulder. She whipped around and took it off.  
“Calm down,” he said backing up, “the restaurant can see us out here.”  
She took a deep breath and said, “Paul, I loved you, with an ‘ed’. I am married and have kids. I am happy now. It took me a long time to get to this place in my life.”  
“Grace, all I want is for you to be back in my life. To be a friend to me. Please. I have not been well lately. It has all caught back up with me.”  
She could see the sorrow and pain in his eyes. She apologized, “You cannot just come into my life like this. I loved you more than anyone I have ever loved in my whole life. You broke me, and I healed. There is no room for you.” She began to walk back towards the door.  
“Grace, my coat please.” She turned around to see the man she once loved. It hurt her to see the man she loved with tears in his eyes. She began to take the coat off. Her hand moved through the pocket. She felt what only could be a condom.  
“You goddamn asshole. Fuck you Paul. You really thought you could come up here and apologize, then take me back to your hotel and fuck me?” She was screaming and the heads indoors turned to see the action. “You are a vile man and I hope you die.” She took off the coat and threw it on the ground. She looked up to see him on the rail. “Paul!!!!!” She wailed. Paul’s lifeless body stood still on the sidewalk with his blood freezing to the concrete. Grace screamed uncontrollably and fell next to the pea coat. Something was peeking out of the pocket. It was a moist towelette.


End file.
